1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silicon based substrate, and particularly to a silicon based substrate having an asymmetric structure and a manufacturing method of silicon based substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a conventional silicon based substrate is often designed following a symmetric design rule of a convention circuit board, thereby having a symmetric structure. That is, the stacking circuit structures and the dielectric materials on two opposite sides of the silicon based substrate are identical.
Generally, the conventional silicon based substrate is applied to an electronic product. A stacking circuit structure on one side of the silicon wafer is used for electrically connecting to an electronic component. A stacking circuit structure on the other side of the silicon wafer is used for electrically connecting to a printed circuit board in a package process. It is a trend that the silicon based substrate has a high trace density due to the diversification of the function of the electronic product. If the silicon based substrate is still manufactured following the symmetric design rule of the conventional circuit board, both the stacking circuit structure having the high trace density on one side of the silicon wafer used for electrically connecting to the electronic component and the stacking circuit structure having the high trace density on the other side of the silicon wafer used for electrically connecting to the printed circuit board are needed to be manufactured. However, in fact, it is not necessary for the circuit structure on the other side of the silicon wafer used for electrically connecting to a printed circuit board in the package to have the high trace density. Thus, the resources for manufacturing the stacking circuit structure having the high trace density is wasted, thereby increasing the production cost. In addition, in the actual manufacturing process, the stacking circuit structure on the other side of the silicon wafer used for electrically connecting to the printed circuit board in the package process is formed in a package factory. However, many package factories can not manufacture the stacking circuit structure having the high trace density by using the current apparatuses and processes.
Therefore, what is needed is a silicon based substrate and a manufacturing method of a silicon based substrate to overcome the above disadvantages.